


Breach in Security

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: Josh and Nancy Drew [5]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftercare, Barebacking, Creampie, Cum Eating, Cumplay, Daydreaming, Doggy Style, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, Making Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, cum, lots of sex flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Anon asked: So I've been watching a lot of Grey's Anatomy and playing a lot of Watch Dogs 2, and it's culminated into a desire for Josh/Nancy where one of them is, like, injured and in the hospital and they have gentle hospital bed sex. Would you be able to this dream a real? I'd be eternally grateful.Anon asked: Hiiiii!<3 I'm a huge fan of your Watch_Dogs 2 Fanfiction, especially the ones with Josh ^^. Could you write one with Josh showering nancy with affection after she accidentally ruins an operation or something? Thank youuuuuuuuuAnon asked: Could we possibly get some cum!kink Josh? After the last installment, it feels like it would be right for some kink exploration with our sweet cinnamon roll. Like, hes become kind of obsessed with coming inside Nancy and they do the do at some inopportune moments because of it (but its always hot and consensual;D) (dont have an account, but I'm also the anon who requested the most recent breather fic, flying_siphonophore on ao3)A/N: Thanks for all the Josh requests. I love writing him so much and he's also a fluffy pastime. Hope you all enjoy this one! <3





	Breach in Security

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Everything pointed to a perfectly normal, average, no-nonsense kinda day until the fucking FBI kicked down the door to corporate and began rounding everyone, including the janitors, up in conference rooms like prisoners. Nancy was sweating the whole time, feeling the weight of Josh’s USB meant for the mainframes downstairs like an ignited phosphorous stone in her cardigan. It was just her luck that it would be today - this last and final virus for her last and final day - that shit was going to hit the fan.

A woman in full riot gear stood behind Nancy as her neck grew damp beneath the loose work bun. The collar of her button-up blouse was growing moist, and the knit cardigan felt like it was boiling her alive. Inside her chest, her heart was galloping.

Between the cinching pencil skirt hem, her knees shook.

She sat there with her coworkers - some of them shitty corporate wigs and others like her just trying to make ends meet. In the main floor, agents upturned their desks and drawers with zero courtesy to the potted plants, family pictures, and personal knick-knacks these white collar workers collected to make their work days a little less drab.

Glass shattered beyond the conference room, sounding off somewhere near her own desk, and when a juicy crunch caught her attention, Nancy knew someone had stomped on the snow globe Josh had gotten her. The realization made her heart piston into her throat and immediately drop in her lap.

‘Those… those assholes!’

Orders were shouted to move to the next line of cubicles, but all she could hear was that wet sharded crush of glass as her cheeks fattened with anger.

Nancy wanted to turn around and scream at them. She wished to throw the thick bottomed conference chair at whoever ruined her snow globe… she wanted to hurt someone… she wanted…

Nancy wished Josh was here.

Above all else she wanted his surprisingly thick arms around her in one of those awkward bear hugs; nose against her temple and breath warming down her cheek. Just a strong embrace - filled with his cinnamon musk - to make her feel safe. It didn’t matter that she didn’t wanna be a strong independent woman right now, because this was so far outside her reality and for someone like Josh… well, this seemed elementary compared to some of the stories him and DedSec shared with her.

“-out of here. Please, Lord. I can’t go back to Brooklyn. Keep me safe. Keep me-“ One of the attractive women from accounting was bowed in a prayer position, muttering to herself.

Nancy flickered her gaze from one end of the table to the next. Some of her faceless coworkers were staring listlessly at the wood-laminate desk while a few unique faces looked just as enraged as she felt.

Usually, Nancy would close her eyes and fall into a mantra meditation, or at least give it one hell of a shot, but the image of her sodden, Golden Gate Bridge snow globe wouldn’t leave the space between her temples. The day he’d given it to her played across her glazed eyes - the evening he showed up at her apartment unannounced just because he wanted to give her something.

-

_“Really?” Nancy questioned in bewilderment, thinking of a thousand and one things he’d already given her unknowingly but unsure how to form the words when the fake snow floated like silt inside the dome of glass. The iconic bridge of bright red was speckled with white in a mock fairytale, and she fucking loved it._

_Josh smiled boyishly, too young looking for how much smarter he was than most people - how much more genuine and caring and sincere._

_The stiff paper wrapping fluttered to her tile entryway floor as she gave the snow globe a shake to watch the impossible snow coat the bridge. Her heart soared like a dime-store novel during the climax, and she grinned, kissing Josh with the gift separating their stomachs._

_Against her soft kiss, Josh gasped, inhaling quickly only to slip forward to deepen the liplock. He tasted sweet and spicy; always reminding her of cinnamon._

_Another kiss became another and then something more and - always full of surprises - Josh walked her back into a wall and made love to her against it until he had to put the snow globe on her kitchen counter lest she dropped it mid-orgasm._

-

Nancy blushed with the memory, present anxiety, new arousal, and fear.

She couldn’t believe these people. They were government investigators meant to protect people like her but turned out to be so flippant as to destroy the one kitschy thing Josh sought to gift her. Despite the clamor of more destruction and the woman with a lowered assault rifle behind her, Nancy slumped and held her cheeks in her palms, feeling the heat as her mind wandered.

That night, after Josh pulled her on weak knees to her bedroom - stiff cock still glistening with her fluids - he laid her down and resumed the soft pounding rhythm with thicker strides. Her hands had roamed along his back; smoothing the planes of his rear and grabbing on to guide him into her further and faster and harder.

Gradually, the sounds of her office being destroyed faded away as her eyes lowered, falling deeper into the memory.

‘Screw meditation. This was better,’ Nancy thought with parted lips and careful breaths.

-

_Josh’s spine bowed. His backside tightened beneath her grip. A few twitches and one long exhale against her face preceded the spurting heat of his own orgasm. There was nothing else but that pleasant bulge of ejaculate, his body heat and the sex-filled sheets beneath her._

_One weak twitch of his cock inside her signaled a final leak, and with a smile, Nancy puffed out a giggle as his sweaty forehead plunked down on her own. He looked dazed; eyes hooded and lips slanted in a serene expression. Soon, sure enough, that satisfied smile on his face would shift into something reserved once he slid from her, but he didn’t rush._

_Every time with Josh felt like the first. It was as if he’d forgotten how it felt to be with her, but remembered enough to know he needed it and loved it and wanted to make her feel incredible too. He never failed in that regard._

_In her short slew of men before him, none of them had ever put so much effort into her body as they did their own. Not a single time did she go without cumming before Josh could… and never once did he look at her pinched face - in the middle of climax - with anything but awe._

_Although, as dazzling and loving as Josh was… he’d developed a little kink. Most guys did, Nancy figured - most people did. She still hadn’t found hers… but if Josh kept stroking her cum-coated folds as he did, then this could end up being it._

_“It’s not a breeding fetish,” he said, nonplussed but still slightly out of breath while he leaned back on his heels to thumb and finger her sticky insides, “but I think it fits the definition of a kink. You know most people on the planet have unconscious drives that fuel most of their sexual and nonsexual activities?”_

_Nancy felt weighted to her bed by a thousand anchors, sweaty and pleasantly sore as Josh - with all his quirks and uncommon phonetic tendencies - fingered her as his cum gradually leaked forth to stain her sheets._

_“That… makes sense,” she sighed out a gentle moan as his thumb brushed her clit in a swath of creamy, slippery cum. “Are you finally admitting that the ‘no condom thing’ is your kink? ‘Cause I kinda called it back in ‘you know who’s’ garage.”_

_Josh didn’t say a word, simply locked his gaze on her weeping slit and dipped down to run his tongue between her outer labia and inner thigh. The lick was experimental, but as soon as Nancy gasped beneath the hot tease, his lips skimmed up and latched on her clit and… yes… he had a thing for creampies if the tonguing and fingering were any clues._

-

“I said get down!”

Nancy jolted, snapping out of the waking dream as a man in riot gear equal to the one the woman behind her wore, shoved Jared from Quality Control back in his seat. The team must have started upending his desk because the ransacking noises were coming from the right near the breakroom.

Jared, in a smoke-colored suit and gaudy tie, looked like his blood pressure was through the roof. He looked ready to Hulk out but something - perhaps because of the large gun trained to the floor near his feet - kept him in his office chair.

The rest of them were in equal states of shock; nervous and dumbfounded by the sudden threat of personal outbreaks of violence. Nancy was somewhere in between them all with a big heaping spoonful of renewed fear.

She’d never encountered a situation like this in her whole life… and she wouldn’t in a million damn years think she would find herself wet with wanting while the situation escalated.

She sat there, ignoring the moisture in her underwear, and racked her brain for any evidence she might have left that would connect her to the so-called ‘terrorist hacking group’ known as DedSec.

The FBI had been spewing off names, and DedSec’s slipped in once or twice. Not that it mattered. Everyone knew about them… even if Nancy was the only one sleeping with one of their best hackers, or hadn’t been, their group was synonymous with grey-hat hacking.

‘It had to have been her fault,’ she thought.

Unless someone else was doing even shadier stuff for that other group… the Crazy Eights? Or something like that? It wouldn’t surprise her, but Nancy couldn’t stop thinking this was her doing.

Something must have gone wrong. A slip. A mistake along the way. Nancy must have done something wrong: mislaid Josh’s plans or put in the incorrect access codes. Maybe she forgot some other crucial step that gave her up to the FBI.

She thought long and hard about everything he’d asked her to do - every little tedious step, kiss, communication, and heart-stopping fuck along the way - and came up with one horrifying recollection…

“No,” she whispered to herself, looking around at all the blank, weary faces surrounding her.

The last time she’d emailed Josh, it had been from her personal phone - personal email - yes… but after the newest software update on her computer, it had automatically connected the two under the backup email she had to use because she couldn’t remember her fucking work password after the previous days reset.

‘... fuck,’ she mouthed, deciding that had to have been it.

The reason the FBI was here, upending everyone’s work and personal trinkets, was because she’d stayed up too late one night, had amazing ‘unprotected’ sex with her DedSec boyfriend, ate takeout with the group and fell asleep tangled on a slightly dirty couch while everyone watched reruns of hay day nineties cartoons and pounded beers.

She woke up late again with no time to spend configuring her devices back to their previous state.

At the time, the email merge between work and personal accounts hadn’t seemed like such a big deal, but Nancy sat there at the conference table and remembered seeing her text alerts coming through on the computer screen that morning. She’d ignored it until later that day, and by then she’d had whole conversations with Josh about everything from the mundane to the criminally inclined.

Fuck.

‘Fuck,’ she thought on repeat.

She’d totally screwed everything up and all because she thought she could party like DedSec while holding down a dumb nine-to-five for the most extensive security software firm in the world.

Soon, the FBI was gonna find the backdoor access or whatever she’d installed for them months ago. She honestly could barely think straight after coming to this horrendous conclusion. Even the slick between her thighs felt like a betrayal and, like that idiot from Quality Control, Nancy stood up on pure reflex.

Something substantial and unforgiving slammed into the back of her head. The sound of bone and metal was first, then a flash of darkness - blurry light seeping back in - as she fumbled across the conference table in shock.

The woman behind her had butted her in the head with the back of her rifle, and Nancy felt the throb and warmth settle in as her fingers pressed across the wood-laminate, trying to steady herself as the whole table of her coworkers started shouting obscenities.

The fake wood grain went crisp and murky - sharp and blurred - as her eyes welled with tears and the ache turned into a migraine.

Nancy balked against the sudden heartbeat in her brain, shuddering with pain as she shivered and reached around to the knot below her hairline. Sticky blood wept between matted strands; gumming beneath her nails. She was bleeding, and her vision was blurry even when the tears blinked away.

“J-josh,” she whimpered with a tremor in her bones, teeth, and blood.

“Shut up.”

All she wanted, right now and right here, was for Josh to whisk her away and wrap her up in his arms.

Jesus… it was silly, but screw what was foolish. If she couldn’t have her Mom at this moment, then she wanted Josh. She needed someone to cling to - to tell her she was going to be okay, but there was no one but FBI agents and her uncaring coworkers…

“Sit down.”

Nancy squeezed her eyes shut as she eased back in her chair, ignoring the blood on her fingers as she cradled her sore head. She swallowed and sobbed and pretended she was back in her bed with Josh, his nose nuzzling the side of her naked breast; fingers threaded between her thighs lovingly.

Those peaceful moments of bliss cut through the chaos just enough… just enough…

-

_“Are you sure no one’s going to show up?” She asked, red cheeks pounding while Josh hiked up her skirt with that child-like innocence in his gaze clouded by arousal._

_Her fingers fumbled like wet noodles before finally popping the button on his cargo pants. Body heat soaked beneath her nails as she raked through soft pubic hair._

_“Yes,” he said; monotone._

_Josh didn’t explain any further and Nancy didn’t need him to. He’d probably already calculate the traffic time during peak hours, versus the likelihood of anyone of DedSec’s other six members coming back before the rave in Oakland was over. His ‘yes’ was all she needed to relax beneath him on the couch, fully unzipping his pants._

_There was something about him tonight that was different. He was blushing from his cheeks to his chest and hot to the touch, even though his hands were steady and his voice never wavered once._

_Maybe he was getting sick, she thought for a second, but someone under the weather didn’t have the kind of drive Josh did when he asked if they had to use a condom, only to smile when he got a head shake in answer. He was single-minded after that, and his enthusiasm was infectious._

_Nancy, feeling her heart racing with a stimulant she’d only read about in magazines, wiggled out of his gentle hands and rolled herself on her belly, lifting her bare ass into his open canvas pants with a loud moan._

_They bounced against each other - Josh’s hips rocking against her rear for all of four seconds before hooking her underwear to the side. The cloth unstuck from her cunt, leaving a light breeze of air to coat her wet folds._

_“I’m ready,” she gasped against the couch cushions, not even caring how many times others might have fucked on this piece of furniture._

_Nancy winced with a lip-bitten smile as Josh stretched her body within a veneer of arousal and precum._

_Sudden._

_Swift._

_The thrust was so good her eyes watered the second he bottomed out. There was something so much more intimate and satisfying about being skin to skin..._

_At this backward angle, Josh hit her in a place he hadn’t before. The pleasure was different… it was new, and for the second time, there was nothing between them but flesh and… beneath that? - nerve endings that felt like they were singing. Any old worries about having DedSec walk in on them was pummeled away by a Josh with no restraint; unleashed._

_Every deep, firm stroke back and forth - each thrust and spank of their skins - made Nancy’s arms extend forward, locking at the elbows to hold steady and beat herself again over Josh’s fluid movements._

_It ended a bit too soon._

_She wasn’t truly there… wasn’t close enough to finish herself off while he was cumming, but the sudden melting of semen as he wobbled with pleasure, was just as satisfying. The faint sound of air rushing through his nostrils and the grasp of his fingers around the slight plush of her ass…_

_When he came, it didn’t matter that she hadn’t._

_For once, the paling hope of a climax didn’t leave her aching. Instead, she slid away, feeling the sticky slip of Josh's hard cock lave down the back of her thigh. She rolled over, dropping with a giddy sound and drew him down for a big hug._

_Against her flushed cheek, Josh groaned, “My refractory period is fifteen minutes… I will be less sensitive the second time. I promise.”_

_Nancy sucked on her lower lip, bit her tongue and beamed. “Don’t worry. It’s not like before when we used a condom. It’s…” she couldn’t help but blush as the words unfolded, “... a rush when you finish inside me.”_

_A faint smile widened his lips as if Nancy said something darling and pure. It was cute and made even more filthy by his reaction._

_Josh’s eyes fluttered down to where her legs were unfolded around his knee… where his pineapple-laced cum was seeping leisurely out of her. The little sideways look he gave her stomach and back down between her thighs said something a bit too intimate without words._

_Nancy bit her tongue and spread up one leg to show off more drenched inner lips._

_Fifteen minutes later, Josh was kissing her deeply and thrusting through his own slick semen until she was scratching at his shoulders and quivering with a dripping, pulsating orgasm._

-

Nancy counted to four till her lungs were full, then let all the air out to the count of five. Each inhale tasted like she was breathing through mud; pain laced in panic making the sensation produce something close to existential dread. Eventually, a patina of calm followed the breathing exercise, and so she continued until a window broke somewhere near the restrooms; on the opposite end of the conference room.

The shatter of glass and tickle of it on the carpet only startled her for a moment before she went back to the steady, profound breathing. Exhaling slowly would save her. Nancy concluded she’d be okay as long as she just kept breathing.

Four in.

Five out.

Four. Five. Four and five…

Technique was everything.

Nancy, an admitted sufferer of anxiety, discovered through meditation, yoga and rigorous breathing exercises, that she could beat just about any level of dread with her mind alone. It wasn’t comfortable, but today, in this conference room with an acute headache and bloody hair, she proved it was mind over matter. Because, when all the emergency shutters began going down, and the lights went out, Nancy hardly twitched.

She blinked, still counting her breaths, just in time to observe the fire alarm lights swing red streaks across the sleek conference desk. The high-pitched chirp proceeded only a second or so later.

The agents lowered their weapons in unison. They looked just about as disturbed by the flashing lights and alarm siren as the rest of her coworkers.

Being a large office pool, it was hard to say if anyone was missing from the eighteen-foot table, but chances were, it wasn't someone on the FBI’s payroll.

Nancy felt a widening sense of nausea surge in her esophagus, but gulped it down and closed her eyes. Behind her lids, the flashing siren swipes across her retinas, but it was the uproar that was gonna bring that migraine back.

‘What the fuck?! Turn it off!’

‘Keep this group contained. Radios are down.’

The continuous racket became more painful. Shirking her breathing, Nancy cupped her ears and pushed her brow to the table top with a muted sob. She cried a little, to be honest, but no one could see, and no one heard, so she figured ‘fuck it.’ There was no one to be brave for expect herself and she was pretty sure that woman behind her delivered a minor concussion.

‘-one there. I repeat, no one there. Over.’

Two voices merged to her left; fuming and boisterous.

‘Then who the hell tripped the alarms?! This isn't basic, you shitheels.’

‘I’m not the one who let the whole damn tech unit get lunch! At the same fucking time!’

Between the bickering, the siren, and the lights, it became too much. Nancy gritted her teeth and buried her face in her hands as the pain and the panic set in; tearing down her nerves and freezing her in place.

‘Fuck off-‘

‘No! You fuck off!’

‘No, you-‘

An explosion went off on the floor above. It rattled Nancy's bones but didn’t budge her muscles. There’s nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. She couldn't get up or fly away.

Nancy clutched at her cheeks, her ears and blotted out the red light while the whole conference room and third floor erupted in anarchy.

She screamed when hands tugged on her shoulders - screamed when someone ripped her off her chair. The red emergency lights illuminated the shapes of her coworkers while they charged the FBI trying desperately to gain control again. They all started receding as she was pulled out of the room.

“No! Let go-“ she screamed but felt a friendly hand cover her mouth. She could smell gunpowder from their skin, sweat and something like burnt plastic.

“Hey,” Marcus whispered, “hey… stay cool. Josh is watchin’ on the cameras, and you know he’ll put the smack down on all of us if I screw this up.”

‘Screw what up?!’ Nancy demanded behind his hand; grateful for the rescue but not enjoying the blind herding while she clambered over her own stupid work heels with him to… well, she wasn’t sure where he was taking her.

Anywhere else but here, Nancy resolved; keeping in step with Marcus’ brisk pace.

“Josh, we good?” He said as if Josh was in his ear.

It was faint, but Nancy heard the confident, monotone voice of Josh through the microphone in Marcus’ ear, which was nestled just above her temple. The further they both stumbled and ran through the darkness, the less noise from the office stifled Josh’s voice.

‘-the rest is easy. Just hit the button as soon as it lights up.’

“Aight’ hold on, almost there.”

Marcus shouldered open a door, and Nancy felt the hallway tile on her heels. That steel polish kinda smell said the elevators were somewhere close by. She swore, the second the elevator button turned green, illuminating a swath of marble floor and shiny, stainless metal wall, her heart flipped with relief.

“Oh, thank god,” Nancy said under her breath, ignoring Marcus’ quiet chuckle and Josh’s ‘hit it now’ report. She was too caught up in the whirlwind of gratitude to hear anything but the chime of the elevator doors.

‘GET ON THE GROUND. NOW!’

Unfortunately, an FBI agent heard the sound too, and that’s where Nancy found herself curled in Marcus’ grip, hyperventilating - useless - as the doors finally unrolled and someone opened fire.

No more, Nancy chanted. She couldn’t do this anymore. She loved him - loved Josh so much, but she couldn’t handle this.

A gunshot went off.

Marcus swore. Nancy shrieked, and a blinding flash exploded, stunning both her and the agent while Marcus tossed her into the open elevator.

She grabbed the walls half-blind, locked onto the guard rail and slumped to her knees, shuffling until she found a corner and sat down with her head between her elbows. If she wasn’t so fucking terrified, she might have been self-conscious of being so afraid and worthless, but in order to feel shame, she had to continue breathing.

Four in. Five out. Four and five…

Before Nancy knew what was happening, her breathing was smooth, and the elevator lights shone dimly. She blinked, swiped tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand to find Marcus leaning on the far wall, panting and grinning.

“Did it. We got'er, Josh… all’s good. How’s the parking lot look?”

Nancy didn’t catch a response but watched with wide, watery eyes as Marcus smirked and nodded. Finally, he looked down at her and instead of seeming like he’d just saved a damsel in distress, a big smile pulled his lips.

“Nancy Drew,” he announced, almost sounding… impressed? “You just broke ctOS. International security. Like… from fuckin’ Ireland to Hawaii. Dayum!”

“I-I did?” She wasn’t too convinced he had the right Nancy Drew, to be honest.

“Hell yeah. Josh supplied the knife, and you stabbed them in the back. The entire network is openware now… I mean, we got the real stuff all cozy behind tons of firewalls, but the slippery stuff they been doin’? Fuck, let's see their CEO blowup doll explain away the shit that’s about to go down.”

“I did it,” Nancy whispered to herself, realizing she’d done her part. She hadn’t fucked up… or- “Hey, Marcus?”

“Wassup?”

Nancy folded her legs and hunkered on the elevator floor with her palms on her pencil skirt, undergoing an unusual amount of composure despite none of this being over yet. The elevator was about a minute away from bumping the ground level parking garage. “It’s my fault the FBI showed up, isn’t it?”

Marcus merely shrugged. Maybe the feds weren’t a massive pain in the ass to DedSec when she thought on it. They’d been on the back end of the government plenty of times, but Nancy still felt a sting of liability for whatever fuck up she’d made. If she was gonna be a hacker, this stuff couldn’t happen.

“It was a stupid mistake,” she began, watching the elevator panel hit single digits, “and I didn’t realize what happened until they’d rounded us up already. Did-does Josh know? Is he mad?”

“Naw,” he exhaled, “for someone that didn’t grow up playin’ with computer code, you’re impressive as hell.”

Nancy smiled, hoping Josh felt the same. “Thanks, Marcus. Tell Josh thanks too, please.”

“Oh,” Marcus beamed this time, “he’s been listening since the mother-fuckin' FBI showed up. Plus, Josh saw the ‘mistake’ before anyone else, so he’s been on top of shit for hours.”

Reddening, because Josh observed her have meltdown after meltdown as well as get a gun smacked to the back of the head, he also saw her drifting into her fantasy realm. In hindsight, it’s not like he would have known that, but… her cheeks went hot nevertheless.

Nancy timidly got up off the floor only to meet a monster migraine once her knees locked. She hunched over, fists against her forehead and neck while Marcus argued into his earpiece…

“Yeah, man. Nearest hospital it is… I dunno, you saw it, not me. Girl looks like she’s got a concussion though.. yeah, I’ll ask.”

The elevator thumped the ground floor, and with a welcoming chime, the steel doors opened into a car filled, but deserted parking garage. The air stank of diesel fumes, wet cement, and paint… and the taste of the odors not only moistened her taste buds, but Nancy could feel her heart in her head. The pain was noxious.

“When they tapped you down did you bleed any?” Marcus asked by her side with a hold on her shoulder.

Nancy didn’t want to nod or say anything, so she groaned in the affirmative, rubbing furiously about her eye sockets and temples.

It hurt…

“You sure?”

Nancy almost managed a desperate ‘yes’ but Marcus said ‘okay, man’ and hoisted her over his shoulder with one heave and a ho! She nearly puked down his back but swallowed the acid with a whine.

The walk/run across the parking lot didn’t last long. Nancy must have been bobbing on Marcus’ shoulder for about three minutes before a van pulled up - tires squealing stilettoes in her cranium - and into a chilly, dark enclosure she went. After that, it was hard to piece things together… after that, she underwent what seemed like a fever dream…

-

_Josh was standing alongside her, overlooking a long stretch of coastline while the bass of a hundred subwoofers hammered in her head. She squeezed his hand in hers, regarding the blurry forms of DedSec members cheering on an acid-green go-kart as it sped around a curve, kicking up grit and fumes. So, they were watching a race? Attending a party on the dunes by the water? Nancy couldn’t see far beyond the billowing stains of fine sand blotting the horizon, plus, everything outside of Josh and herself, seemed insignificant._

_She slid into Josh’s side; warmness and cinnamon._

_His fingers gripped around her knuckles, holding her securely in that way she’d come to love for its reserved passion yet familiar possession. But, it wasn’t just his nearness and fragrance that started making Nancy blush, it was the slippery warmth spilling down her inner thighs, skimming the inside of her knee and further along her calf._

_“I told you, if you didn’t wear underwear, it was gonna start coming out.”_

_Nancy became heated, moist and bit her lower lip, mashing the sumptuous tissue until she couldn’t stand it and clenched her insides. A glob of cum squeezed out, adding to the glutinous, hot trail of semen that had nowhere to go but down._

_She didn’t know what to say. What was there to say anyway? They were there, here… somewhere… at a party and had fucked not long ago and now… now she was oozing sweet, Josh-cum all over the place, sliding her thighs in it, rubbing her knees against it and panting quietly while Josh sighed in tranquil regard; satisfied._

_“I guess,” he said over the bass pulses and throbbing melody, “protection isn’t everything. Not that we’re doing anything that’s… bad or-or dangerous. It’s just that… I like it when we do things I’d be afraid to do with anyone else.”_

_“Even when that results in the feds nearly ruining everything?” Nancy invited, feeling the steady deluge of cum mixed with the hazy memory of being overwhelmed, scared and wounded by people in riot gear._

_Beside her, Josh shrugged, jostling her body and her head where a sudden pain rose and grew, taking over swiftly._

_“You’re okay. That’s all that matters.”_

_Yeah, Nancy remembered, trying to force away the pain circling her brain. Everyone was okay. That was the only thing that mattered in the end…_

-

The first time Nancy woke up after passing out in the van, was mid-conversation between Marcus and Josh. That uncanny film covering her eyesight was still there, but their voices were enough to determine the men in the room were friends and… Josh. There was no confusing the familiar fuzzy outline of his broad shoulders and lousy posture.

“- all the files and timeclocks got reset. You took care of those facial recognition scans, right?”

“Right. It’s like she was never there,” Josh replied, sounding alert but apathetic all at once.

“Good, LowRes and Horatio are double checkin’ our work as we speak, so she’s in the clear. Nancy Drew is a clumsy, but upstanding citizen that was rushing to work and bopped her head on her front door. No harm. No foul, man.”

“Yes… and where do you fit in again?”

Marcus chuffed as his profile wavered, “I’m the concerned friend that followed his friend to support their girlfriend. Easy peasy.”

“Right. I… won’t be long. They said she just needs rest, liquids, but not too many fluids and rest or not enough-“

“Hey, man. We’ll help out. DedSec stays together. She’s one of us now.”

Nancy felt a slight shiver of excitement before her eyes drifted shut once more and she slept.

When she awoke the second time, she was to an empty hospital room with the windowpane uncurtained, revealing a night sky with nothing but a half moon. Stars didn’t really show themselves in San Francisco, but that didn’t bother her all that much. What did upset her, was that Josh had left.

Upon such thought, the door to her room clicked.

For a second, Nancy smiled. She sat up quickly despite the ache in the back of her head, believing Josh was gonna stride through that door, so it didn’t matter if she moved too hasty or hurt herself. But it wasn’t Josh, just a cheerful, dark-skinned nurse that looked startled to see her sitting up.

Nancy answered a few questions that the nurse named Becky read off her chart. ‘Name? DOB? Forwarding address? - and yadda... yadda…' Standard stuff with standard responses.

A few minutes later, another nurse arrived with a digital computer trolly, scanned her wrist band and handed her a cup of water and a tiny paper cup with two pills.

“And these are?”

“Ibuprofen,” Becky replied for the other nurse without looking up from her chart, “just anti-inflammatories. Your imaging results looked good, so we just want to treat your symptoms.”

“Two pills, then?” Nancy asked again, making sure there wasn’t anything stronger in there she didn’t know about.

“That’s right.”

Taking the cup of water and pills, Nancy swallowed them down like a good patient and returned the empty waste back to the silent nurse. They gave her wrist another scan, replaced the bag of fluids that apparently connected to an IV she was unaware of and explained the multiple buttons on her tv/help remote.

“Okay,” Nancy dragged on with more than a trace of uncertainty, but the nurses told her they were outside her room and if she needed anything to just buzz… so… that’s fine, she deemed.

Although she had a thousand questions, she knew enough, despite the healing concussion, to not engage more than she had to. Who knows what gaps in Marcus and Josh’s plan she’d open up by saying the wrong thing, and she was done fucking up for one day.

An hour went by, minutes or seconds till she found a channel on the small wall tv that she could stomach. It was some Turner Classic Film with cowboys and crappy acting, but it was better than the other twelve stations, and if anything it’d put her to sleep.

By the time she was comfy and beginning to doze, the door clicked open again.

Nancy didn’t move this time, assuming it was another nurse, but that was a mistake because once the person appeared in her peripherals, her brain noted the green hoodie and slouched shoulders.

“J-Josh?!”

“Hi,” he muttered, smiling gently, “we need to be quiet. Technically, I’m not supposed to be here, but I told Marcus I wanted to see you. Hospitals are notorious for having subpar cybersecurity.”

She blinked, and then, finally understanding he was truly here, began sitting up just as fast as she’d done before.

Josh shuffled hurriedly to her bedside, placed a hand on her shoulder and told her so softly it hurt, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I-“ Nancy began, but Josh cut her off.

“They gave you medicine, right? Did they? If they didn’t, I could access the nurse's station with-”

“For the pain?” She studied his face but found that frustratingly vague expression, “Just Ibuprofen… not a big fan of opiates and it’s not as bad as before.”

“That’s good.”

A lull of silence followed. It felt like standing by the business end of a fighter jet, but Nancy hadn’t let Josh’s odd behavior get the better of her yet… at least not in a while, so she raised her hand over his own until their eyes met.

“I’m sorry about the… you know. I guess the updates and text syncing stuff sorta gave us away… or me away.”

“No, I underestimated their paranoia. Wrench said they would have shown up with or without our texts. I didn’t check their outgoing transfers. I’m sorry I didn’t check.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t either, ya know… on my end.”

More silence except for the murmur of a Texas drawl on the television, though this time it didn't feel as stifling.

“Wanna sit down? I could use some company,” she said, finally concluding that this was gonna be one of those time where she took the wheel and not Josh. Something was bothering him, maybe not the FBI or how they got tipped off, but something nonetheless

As asked, Josh pulled up a chair beside the bank of monitors and sat down, pushing his knees against the side of the hospital bed. He laid his hand on her arm, gaze dropping. The IV seemed to clog up his throat, but the concern there made Nancy’s heart soar.

“So,” she started, scooting down to lay halfway on her side. Nancy stared at him with a mix of adoration and appreciation, because after all, if it weren’t for him and Marcus, she’d still be in the aftermath of whatever the FBI did to her office building, “Does DedSec end up in the hospital a lot?”

“Third time.”

Nancy arched a brow in question, silently asking for more info.

“Horatio first: broken arm from Tezcas. Second time: Horatio and LowRes were here together… but, usually, I assess danger levels beforehand. Some things are… unavoidable.”

Nancy remembered him talking about the last time with the Sons of Ragnarok and how nervous the tale made her. She'd even considered quitting her job to find some other nine-to-five without getting involved any further in DedSec, but then she got to see some of the footage from the incident, including the hospital cams and how sweet both LowRes and Wrench were. Nancy saw only that type of companionship and above all… she wanted that with Josh.

Taking a deep breath and resting her hand over his own again, feeling him grasp her harder, Nancy asked the question she’d been chewing on until it bled, “... are you mad?”

“Mad?” Josh looked perplexed, “Why-why would I be mad?”

“Because... it was my fault."

"It wasn't," Josh said, brokering no argument.

"I dunno,” her head felt all messed up, but she was anxious to explain herself, “guess I thought, ‘if he’s not mad then he’ll give me kisses and hugs and stuff,’ but you’re not, so… you sure you aren't mad?”

As the spaghetti western echoed over the mechanical beeps of hospital equipment, Nancy felt a wave of uncertainty stick in her throat. She was part way pulling her fingers off his hand, ready to lay on her back and think of some way to redeem herself when Josh - eyes lowered and expression neutral as ever - leaned down to kiss her.

The contact was dull and almost cold at first, but then… his mouth parted and a faint, breathy moan warmed her lips… "I can't be mad at you."

Nancy exhaled his name and fingered his hoodie ties one-handed; IV be damned. The tip of his tongue touched her lower lip when a gunshot went off on the TV. She jolted softly, realizing Josh’s hands were tangled in her hair; anchoring her amidst the choppy waves of old anxiety.

Her back rubbed the thin mattress beneath his presence and then… she was lip-swollen and gasping beneath warming spices.

“Mm’sorry,” she tried between breaths and kisses but hitched into silence the moment his weight made the two-ton medical bed screech. She froze at the sound, staring with frenzy up into a heavy-lidded Josh who wore flushed lips and rosy cheeks.

“I’ve locked the door… it’s basically soundproof. Which is why you need the buzzer,” he explained as if they hadn’t just been making out on her infirmary bed in a damn hospital. The way he sprouted off factual information was… it was hot… and despite everything that had happened today, she’d spent most of it daydreaming about him and sex, and cum.

Lots of cum, she thought again, reddening all the darker.

Nancy thought about saying something cheesy like ‘you’re hot, even for hawt sauce’ but chose to drag him down for a kiss instead. Thankfully, Josh sank into her rather than being the voice of reason.

The scattered and encompassing hospital static steadily grew about as unreal as the black and white western. Every soft smack of her lips against his own inflamed a cornucopia of passion, not the least of which was arousal.

Yes, Nancy wanted to cling to him - hug him until she felt safer than she’d ever felt before - but this brand of neediness wasn’t so different from the kind that led to them doing it in Wrench’s garage.

That was the first time they didn’t use a condom, she recalled, moaning at the touch of Josh’s tongue against her own. Just that brief swipe against her own soaked muscle made Nancy shiver. She clutched the hair beneath his hood and beanie like a life preserver and rolled her hips upwards in a delicious spiral.

A prominent boner dented her stomach.

Twisting her lips from his, Nancy gulped for air and asked, “Do you want to… can we…” her voice trailed off into a weak sound as Josh reached beneath her hospital gown. His index finger prodded twice before dipping down to her clit, smoothing the hooded nerve with that crazy precision that took her breath away. She hadn’t realized how wet she was, or at all until those key-worn fingers began playing her like a musical instrument.

“... heh, you’re like-like a mind reader,” she smiled; lips parted and panting.

Looking down on her with a pink blush, Josh smiled tenderly.

As his digits spread around the moisture between her folds and back up beneath her clit - soft, wet finger pads on the bare nerve - Nancy finally remembered where they were. She turned her eyes to the popcorn ceiling and dim fluorescent lights, biting her lip as a hiccuping sound of pleasure threatened to spill out her mouth. Each swipe of his fingers brought her honey-slices of bliss.

Josh was curiously quiet, even more so than usual and - despite how good he was making her feel - that bred doubts.

"Josh?" Nancy asked in part question...

No answer, just an elbow nestled beside her arm and toasty fingers smoothing away the little errant hairs over her forehead. Josh's warm breath wafted down her hospital gown; shivering as if he was close... but that wasn't possible. Was it?

A near silent moan puffed against her neck as his middle finger pressed down and slid within her. Her responding hiss and sigh got another shaky breath from him.

Josh could be talkative when he wanted. He could stare at her pointedly and talk her ear off while she writhed in twisted pleasure, but he wasn’t doing any of that now, and Nancy was about to push at his shoulders, ask him if this was okay or what was wrong, but he added another finger, and her lashes fluttered in pleasure.

He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her once - softly - twice - deeply and then bit her.

“Ha!” Nancy startled, trembled and seized the hair above the nape of his neck firm enough to feel him harden. An exhalation blew hot breath down her throat, making a humid path for more open-mouthed kisses that sucked and nipped marks into her skin. She hoped he left bruises… hickeys… anything to remind her this was happening.

It wasn’t as life-affirming as fucking on those tires after outrunning death with him, but it was up there. The jab of his erection and silent sounds of Josh's brittle restraint added an edge of danger - of thrill.

The beeps and boops and cheesy twentieth-century dialogue was a good reminder of where they were, not to mention the stiff hospital bed and smell of sterile agents trying to overpower the scent of Josh’s baked cinnamon. Either way, it was her default to hold back how noisy she could be beneath his fingering... he was, after all, so good at it.

Her fingers loosened in his hair as Josh moved his lips down, peppering her collar bone with a line of wet pecks until the ugly blue gown separated them.

Nancy cleared the fog from her head with several blinks, glanced up through her thick lashes and met Josh’s eyes.

Yes, she thought, fumbling with him at the loose ends of her hospital dress until it was stuffed underneath her chin, baring her stiff nipples and all the subtle little hairs raised on gooseflesh from the cold and his hooded look.

“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get hurt,” he whispered, sounding regretful but ragged; aroused but guilty. Nancy couldn’t find the words fast enough before Josh dipped down to latch atop her nipple, licking the supple bud within his mouth.

“But,” Josh spoke into the swell of her breast, “it’s okay now.”

Nancy held in her breath as he sat up on his knees, mounting one of her thighs. She watched - starving for oxygen - as he slipped his digits from her cunt and licked them clean. Her lashes fluttered, her heart rate sped up, and a high, loud moan rattled the walls as Josh reached back down to pinch her clit and rub the trapped nerve in firm, swift circles.

Following a shuttering inhale, Nancy drew him back down, reveling in his dense weight across her body and kissed him hard; tasting herself on his tongue.

Those steady, tender kisses and nips were gone. She was hungry.

Swirls around her clit spread moist bliss between her thighs and up into her navel. Each ravenous lip lock and graze of teeth made her buck; raising a bare leg up and around his hip until her toes bent in one of the cargo pockets for purchase.

Nancy lifted her rear and turned into every roll of Josh’s fingers. Yes, she was fucking up his laser-precise rhythm, but she was so close already… so close…

“Jah… Josh,” she gasped, rocking into his hand harder - faster. Sparkles of pre-orgasmic jitters finally crackled to life beneath his touch. Her clit popped beneath his fingers and just like that she was on the brink.

Nancy sucked on his lower lip, stroked his tongue and whimpered as the tension reached its threshold. Cresting pleasure sealed her into silence. It was a soft orgasm - long-drawn and soothing like waves soaking in white sands.

She was still shuddering - toes fastened in his clothes and fingers tangled in his sweaty hair - when he tore away and asked her ‘can I put it inside you?’ which made her smile. That was the Josh she knew.

He was the only man she’d ever known to ask her such an intimate question in a way that articulated like a breathless puppy dog.

Nancy nodded quickly, powerless to speak - unable to risk diminishing the afterglow euphoria on words when they didn’t need them right now. Instead of saying ‘yes, yes please’ she lifted her knees and dug her heels into his hips, pushing at his pants while fingering the button above his own hand as he tugged his zipper down.

She drove her hands beneath his briefs into humid heat and fuzzy skin until she found his erection - so silken and stiff beneath malleable flesh.

It only took a wiggle and a half before Nancy was chewing her lower lip above the sweet, slick burn that always seemed to come when Josh filled her. One nudge of his cockhead, a thumb to pull back his sheath, and there… so deep and throbbing and bare-skinned.

“Oh, God,” she gasped, then cursed as a sheen of tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

Mindlessly, she stroked his hood down and ripped the beanie off his head. The fabric fell somewhere on the hospital floor, but Josh didn’t seem to mind if his short, penetrating thrusts were any judge.

Outside the window, the half moon appeared from a group of smokey clouds. Nancy watched it in a hazy sort of reality that was solely focused on combing her nails through Josh’s dark, silky hair while clenching her insides down with every rock of his hips. It wasn’t a fast pace… more lazy and loving but the wet, hard smack once their skins met begged to differ.

Still… every jolt of cock - so deep and fat - got a throaty groan out of her. For Josh, he buried his face in the hospital gown around her neck, chin on her sternum and mouth heating the cotton as he fucked her careful enough not to make the metal bed frame squeal any louder than Nancy herself was.

There was only so much she could hold in with her teeth clutching her lower lip. A staggered moan there… a quiet yelp here… one or two loud ‘fucks’ and before she knew it, she was chanting his name and clawing at the back of his neck, sensing another orgasm kindle in her lower belly.

“I’m gonna cum,” she managed; eyes rolling back despite the ugly view of medical monitors.

In the crook of her elbow, the flexible IV tube began to throb.

Her head started feeling dense and full.

Pounding blood in her ears could have made her nerves act up, but she couldn’t stave off the battering pleasure Josh fucked into her, nor the sudden realization that he was gonna cum inside her again… so much… all of it…

“Kiss me,” Nancy begged. If he didn’t, she was gonna end up screaming like a midnight special.

Out of breath and shivering, Josh groaned and tipped his head up to kiss her. His missed, lips on her chin but Nancy was there to take his face in her palms and steer him over her lips.

Her climax rushed up like beautiful acid in her veins, tracing her nerves from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. It was overpowering and heady and brought the stars out across her vision.

So much for no stars in San Francisco, she thought with limited brain cells, screaming her pleasure into Josh’s mouth as he froze for a heartbeat. That delicate wash of cum hit her cervix, making them both tremble until his cock pulsed and his hips started mashing her with stiff cock faster, harder and deeper - the bed squeaking and her monitors rattling.

Don’t let him be wrong about the locks or the soundproof walls, she begged silently. Nancy couldn’t stand to have someone walk in now, not while she was clinging to the only man she ever loved while he filled her so full of himself. Each thrust pushing more semen inside her while the excess spilled between them and onto to sterile sheets below.

Stars flickered brighter. She felt weightless and heavy; taking on Josh’s weight and post-orgasmic bliss with a tight embrace. He made one final sound, like a pained whimper, before the final spurt of heat settling inside her belly.

Sounds slowly trickled back in but they were dim, just like her vision. Muffled talk from the television set coupled with the mechanical chirps from her monitors only made up a fraction of noise because the loudest thing in the room was her pounding heart and Josh’s heavy breathing.

“Agree…” Josh gasped against her cheek, “to stay safe inside with me from now on.”

Nancy muttered an affirmative even though she wasn’t super sure what he was asking of her. He liked being behind a computer screen - felt safe there - and she knew that early on, but her mind was too cluttered with endorphins and whatever the concussion did to question him… only agree…

So she nodded and grinned and kissed him again, savoring the way his cock gradually began to soften.

Slowly, all that cum started leaking out. Then, all at once, a deluge was drawn from her as Josh withdrew.

Like before, the second they weren’t joined, Josh tilted back to gaze at the way his fingers glided through their shared fluids. His cum threaded in milky strands between his digits before dribbling on her mound. It was always hot… always slightly dirty… and she loved it.

Nancy licked her lips, smiled and gave Josh’s dimple chin a kiss.

His eyes finally turned to her full gaze for the first time since they started fucking - making love - whatever it was… and the look of affection inside his gaze despite the smooth features and a light sheen of sweat meant the world to her.

“You’re okay, right?” She asked, not sure why.

A nearly imperceptible smile curled his lips, “Yes. As long as you’re okay, I’m okay.”

“Good,” she chirped, suddenly feeling like a million bucks that got in a car wreck with a hangover, “cause I’m more than okay… although, you’ve made a nice mess this time. So,” she smirked as his eyes softened in pleasure, “how are you gonna clean me up.”

She wasn’t sure what to expect, but a part of her had hoped he’d give her one of those narrowed looks and…

“Holy shit,” she whimpered, nearly covering her blush with her hands as he caressed quickly down her belly to the apex of her thighs and - against all expectations - started to clean her up with lick after lick... after suck and tongue-stretching swipe.

Maybe, in retrospect… getting infiltrated by the FBI and ending up in the hospital wasn’t so bad, because it ended in passionate sex with Josh.

It also ended with his tongue sliding between her folds, around her sensitive clit and deep inside her where he’d spilled himself so deeply…

Life was good.

Life was so... oh, so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the anonymous asks and for everyone's patience in getting this written. I had a lot of fun with with the dialogue and action scenes... also the smut. Please, if you have the time, leave a comment letting me know what you think. Feedback only makes me better! <3
> 
> Also, big thanks to Kiki for beta reading this for me. Much love!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
